fadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dump
=The ultimate dump of information:= A long time ago, a toy was popular because it was cheap and fun. TheHOOP N STICK was played by keeping a hoop rolling with a small stick. Today most toys are popular because they are rare like TOMAGOTCHIES. Some toys are popular because you can collect them like BEANIE BABIES. One popular toy was the B.B.GUN in the year 1900. Another, Pyrography was popular in the year 1901, and in 1910 marbles were popular. Today toys like Barbie dolls and FURBIES , the electronic talking pet, are popular. 1990 Baggy pants, V-necks, fleece, tank tops, these are all the big looks for the 90's. Many of the boys wear carpenter pants (long pants with small pockets for holding tools) collared shirts and fleece jackets. Others wear company shirts, long baggy pants and or shorts and flat shoes. The girls wear hip huggers. Cargo pocket pants are worn by both boys and girls. They also wear brightly colored shirts with designs or patterns. They wear boot cut jeans and tank tops with either flat or high shoes. 1980 In the decade of the 80's people were not as modest as before. Many people would wear sleeker or skinnier clothing. It was considered cool to be seen in your exercise clothing and many people would wear sweats, headbands and a variety of loose cotton wear. But there were those who would wear sequins and small coats ( mainly stars or people looking for a height in the way they look). Many people would wear brightly colored suits for fun and darker plainer suits to work. 1970 During the 1970's people enjoyed wearing "unisex" clothing , or clothing that could be worn by both men and women. Platform shoes, hot pants and leisure suits were considered "far out" or what we call "cool". There were many items of clothing that were made to be worn by women, which included mini skirts, and hot pants. The men wore loose fitting slacks with patches and bellbottom ends. They would wear polyester shirts with big collars and the style of platform shoes completed the look. The unisex clothing styles included hip huggers, platform shoes, bellbottom jeans, T-shirts and pants suits. Many of the people of the 70's wore loose fitting, comfortable fabrics! 1960 In the early 1960's the look was a tight fitting, thigh-high dresses. These dresses looked good on the boyish looking girls, or very skinny girls. They would focus on being skinny so this form of clothing was a major sell. These dresses were synthetic (man made) clothing, made of fabrics like polyester knits, vinyl, plastic, fake fur, and imitation leather. They looked great in bold patterns and short hemlines. People in the 60's also wore small miniskirts.There were those in the late 60's that wore clothing that were almost rags. These people were called Hippies. 1950! IIIn the 50's there were two distinct looks. One being Preppie and the other Greaser. The Preppie boys clothing mainly consisted of baggy pants, V-neck sweaters, loafers, or white bucks. The girls wore poodle skirts (full length skirts with small animal prints sewn on the skirt), circle skirts (a full skirt that stuck out with a stiff, puffy crinoline underneath) sweater sets, bobby sox, and saddle shoes. The Greaser image was introduced in the movies. The boys wore tight black jeans, white T-shirts, black boots, and black leather jackets. They would grease back their hair with oil, and combed it into a duck tail in the back. The Greaser girls wore tight sweaters, short skirts, and heavy make up.